Tonight
by aeternitas812
Summary: Marin and Melon have made their feelings known to each other, but Marin feels frustrated by Melon's continued treatment toward her as a child. Determined to change that, she sets about convincing him otherwise. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Brigadoon. I just finished watching the series and was disappointed by the lack of fan-fiction posted for this anime. I'm actually supposed to working on the original manga I am writing/illustrating right now but a plot bunny attacked and I just couldn't help myself. This is rated MA incase anyone is wondering and it is rated that way for a reason. If this type of material offends you or you are underage, don't read. Thanks!

Warning: Besides the rating there are also some spoilers so don't read this just yet if you don't like to have anything revealed to you beforehand.

BTW, this is a one-shot. I'd like to do more but at the moment I am buried in work and shouldn't have even written this much with how much else I have to do. Oh, well! Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

Tonight.

It had to be tonight.

Marin was so tired of his attitude towards her. Always treating her like a child. Like some fragile child that was his "duty" to protect. But she didn't want him to see her as a child. She wanted him to she her as a woman and she would make sure he never saw her as a child again.

Starting tonight.

Once everyone had gone to sleep, Marin went into her room and removed the ampoule from her pocket and summoned Melon forth from his resting place.

With a loud *poof*, there he was in front of her, as always ready on the defensive in case Marin was in danger.

Finding nothing that seemed to pose a threat, Melon looked down at her and asked, "Marin, what is wrong?"

Marin looked up at him sadly and replied, "Everything."

Taken aback, Melon could only ask, "What do you mean?"

"Everything is wrong. You treat me like a child and sometimes I feel like I am nothing more to you than a mission."

"Marin, you know that is not true. I care about you. I must protect you…"

Hearing the words she knew were coming, Marin quickly interjected with, "Protect! Protect! That's all you ever say! You know, sometimes I want to be something more to you than something that you must simply protect!"

Melon, sensing Marin's great distress, kneeled down in front of her in order to attempt calming her.

All he got out was, "Marin I," before he found himself with her arms thrown around his neck.

"Melon, I….I love you. You know I do. And I think you love me too but you never really show it in a way that is not in some form of protection. I need you to show me…"

"But Marin, I don't know how to…" Once again, Melon was cut off by Marin as she replied shortly,

"Then I'll show you." And she pressed her lips to his.

Melon eyes widened at the sensation of kissing her once again. However, this kiss was quite different from her "neutralizing kiss" or their "goodbye" kiss by the waterfall when he attempted to leave her but found he could never bring himself to do so.

This kiss was very different, he sensed, as he felt a tingle run through his body. Quickly adjusting, he began to respond to her prompting.

Closing his eyes, they shot back open as Marin opened her mouth slightly as she continued to kiss him. Melon, not knowing what to do now, simply closed his eyes and continued to move his lips against hers.

Melon's real shock came when Marin lightly licked his bottom lip. Not expecting her to do something so intimate, Melon pulled away slightly and asked, "Marin?"

"Please Melon," Marin said while panting slightly from the extended amount of time they had been kissing. "Please don't shut me out. I want to belong to you. You don't need to protect me from yourself." Seeing Melon was still in his protector mode, Marin's resolve intensified, determined to change their relationship.

"Don't think, Melon, just feel," and with that Marin climbed into Melon's lap and began kissing him again. Feeling the same shudder again, Melon allowed himself to indulge in the kiss and began to kiss Marin back with as much intensity that she was kissing him.

When she licked his bottom lip again, Melon shivered and opened his mouth slightly to moan and Marin quickly used this to her advantage to lick at the entrance of his mouth. Overwhelmed with sensation, Melon groaned and proceeded to copy her movements, working his tongue into her mouth to run his tongue against hers. Marin moaned loudly and responded in kind, while running her hands up and down his abdomen.

Melon was overwhelmed by so many new and intense sensations he had never experienced before. As a Monomakia, in his life he had never cared for anything other than fighting and protecting Brigadoon. That had changed since he had met Marin. She changed his world and she changed him. He cared for her…more than anything else, more than his own life. He would do anything for her.

He loved her.

Marin, completely forgetting her intricate plan, was also consumed by the raging fire building between them. Melon, though obviously as new to this as she, was obviously a quick learner as he made her feel as if she would melt in his arms.

Deciding to push the limits once again, Marin gathered her courage and reached down his stomach to trace his, his….she couldn't even bring herself to say the word! Marin felt a flicker of indecision at her inability to put a name to his…male part. And Melon was definitely male, if the hardness she came in contact with had anything to say for it.

Feeling Marin's cautious exploration of his cock, Melon groaned loudly into her mouth and pulled back, panting. "Marin." She pulled her hand back quickly, afraid she had upset him. Little did she know, Melon was far from upset. He simply had needed air to recover from the jolt of pleasure that had come with her exploration of him. Though it had felt like nothing else he could ever compare, Melon still felt guilt for allowing himself something so selfish.

He looked into her eyes, seeing her bright green eyes looking back at him so desperately. He groaned when the sight of her flushed and panting only hardened him further. He felt himself give in a little more and guided her hand back to him. Marin gasped but quickly adapted and began to stroke him more confidently. Melon could not find enough air with what she was doing and could only gasp and clench his eyes shut as she touched him.

Her voice broke him out of his daze as he heard her plea, "Melon, please…"

Somehow understanding her unspoken request, Melon quickly and cautiously used his sword to slice through the black material cloaking his lower body, in order to allow her to explore him further. Marin gasped as he was revealed to her. He was even larger than she had thought he would be. From what she had seen in anatomy books, Melon was the same as any other male, the only difference being his skin color. His size intimidated her as she considered how it could even be possible for that to fit inside of her. She was a little scared but refused to allow fear to stop her from following through with this.

Marin brought her hand back to him and began to stroke his unclothed flesh. Melon shuddered and panted as she did, making her motions grow in confidence.

Seeing how much she was affecting him, Marin steeled herself for the oncoming pain and shifted in his lap to place his tip at her entrance. Melon being too distracted to notice her movements, definitely noticed when he felt wet heat touch the tip of him.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down with wide eyes to see Marin's eyes closed tightly. All he got out before he felt her begin to press him inside was a weakly uttered, "Marin,…" as she allowed gravity to pull her down.

Melon gasped and groaned as he felt more of that wonderful feeling envelope him and felt himself grow harder. He had no idea what she was doing. He had no idea how she expected to be able to fit himself, who was large in all aspects in comparison to her small body, inside of her but couldn't find it in himself to stop her as he was overcome by the best feeling he had ever experienced in his life. His eyes shot back open however when he heard her cry out in what was undeniably pain.

"Marin!" he cried out to her as she did not seem to be stopping the action that was obviously bringing her pain. As much as he was enjoying her actions, he could not bring himself to cause her harm.

"Marin, stop you are hurting yourself," he commanded worriedly. When she did not follow his command he used his appendages to stop her descent.

But Marin only looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled. "It will only hurt for a little bit Melon. It will go away. It always hurts during the first time for a girl so you don't need to worry. It will be worth it, trust me," she pleaded.

Melon appeared unconvinced so she tried again, "Please Melon?" she pleaded. "Trust me, as I have always trusted you."

Unable to fight against her heartfelt plea, Melon finally gave in and replied, "Alright. But is there any way I can make it hurt less?"

Marin smiled. "Just hold me and kiss me."

Melon nodded and leaned down to capture her lips with his again. He ran his tongue along her lips and dipped his tongue inside to kiss her more deeply, since he had found the same actions she had initiated before on him to be so pleasurable. Marin moaned as Melon kissed her passionately and allowed her weight to pull her down a few more inches on his length. Melon moaned but still felt as she tensed.

Desiring nothing more then to stop the pain, Melon brought his appendages around her body to hold her to him as he guided them both to the futon on the floor and used his arms to brace his weight on top of her. Marin tensed again as he retreated the small distance he had entered inside of her. Trying to find a way to continue but not cause her pain, Melon increased the passion of the onslaught of his tongue inside her mouth as he continued the kiss and began to rock against her. He noticed she moaned as he rubbed against an area at the apex of her thighs and so he continued to grind his hardness against the same spot.

Marin cried out, this time in pleasure and Melon noticed the difference.

Melon felt an increase in the moisture coming from her as he continued his actions and taking it as a positive sign, decided to try again. He placed his tip back at the spot she had placed him earlier and pressed forward gently. Marin moaned this time and so he continued to rock forward. He got further inside this time before he felt her tense again. Melon stopped moving, conflicted between the intense desire to push forward and the ever-present need to protect her. Hearing her earlier words, "You don't need to protect me from yourself" echo inside his head, he pushed aside his instinct to protect her from all harm for the first time in his life as he recalled his promise to trust her.

Closing his eyes, Melon dipped his head back down and pressed his lips to hers, while at the same time pressing forward again, this time entering her fully. Marin cried out in pain as he broke through her innocence. Melon cringed as he heard her pained cry and whispered comforting words into her ear in hopes of distracting her from the pain. So consumed in his need to comfort her and convey how much she meant to him, it was not until he heard her gasp that he realized he had finally uttered the words he had for so long kept himself from saying. The words he had fought against himself not to tell her, in hopes of not forever binding herself to him and a world suffering he felt he would condemn her. A world in which he could never even hold her without fearing he might hurt her.

It was not until it was too late that he realized he had uttered the words he harbored deep in his soul to her.

"I love you, Marin."

When he opened his eyes he found her staring up at him in awe. Confused that she could look at him so happily and lovingly when he was being so selfish, Melon could only stare back at her but could find no remorse for the words he had finally allowed past his lips.

Marin smiled even brighter when she saw the reflection of his words in his eyes and pulled his head back down to kiss him again. As their lips met, Melon's weight shifted slightly and pressed him further inside of her. This time a spark of pleasure overwhelmed her and she rocked her hips into him to relive the feeling. Melon groaned at the feeling that moving inside her produced and pulled back from the kiss to get much needed air.

Seeing Marin was no longer in pain, but actually enjoying the movements, Melon began to thrust into her with more pressure. Marin moaned loudly as Melon made love to her and looked up at him to find him staring down at her. She smiled and pulled him back down to her and kissed him, and this time Melon did not lose momentum as he kissed her.

Melon did not think he could feel pleasure greater than this as his tongue imitated the motions of his lower body. Marin moaned and whimpered continuously underneath of him as he continued and increased his speed. Soon an incredible feeling began to overtake them both and Melon felt his body begin to shake as the pleasure he had believed could not grow any stronger did just that. He pulled away from the kiss to look down at Marin as the feeling increased steadily and saw that she was in an equal state of pleasure, her eyes tightly shut in concentration. Determined to make up for any pain he had caused her, Melon closed his eyes and sealed his lips to hers again. He increased his speed and the strength of his strokes into her body and felt as she too began to shake slightly from his motions.

Desiring to fill her even more and bring her and himself more pleasure, Melon whispered into her ear softly, "Marin, wrap your legs around me."

Marin, too overtaken by pleasure, mindlessly followed the command and cried out at the sensation of his tip striking a new spot deep inside her.

Melon nearly cried out as well at the increase in pleasure but could not unclench his teeth enough to do so and so he only groaned loudly in response to her cry.

Melon shut his eyes tightly and strove to hit the same spot that had made her cry out before and did so until she was shaking beneath him. As he felt the waves of pleasure increase and intensify, he noticed the moaning coming from Marin grow louder and fearing being interrupted, sealed his lips to hers to swallow her cries.

Melon did not slow his pace and continued to strike that spot inside of Marin until he felt the continually building pleasure inside of him peak and explode into a feeling that nearly made him pass out on top of her. He could only gasp out her name as he came and filled her.

As he came down from the euphoric high, he noticed Marin in a state similar to what he had been feeling and thruster harder into her to bring her over the edge as well. She continued to shake and moan into his mouth and finally tensed as she came.

The feeling of her tightening even further around him surprised Melon and he gasped into her mouth as her muscles convulsed around him and seemed to massage even more of the fluids he had injected into her from inside him.

As they both came back to themselves Melon opened his eyes and looked down at her. Seeing that she looked fine, he still could not stop himself from issuing the question he always asked her.

"Marin, are you alight?"

Marin laughed. "Yes, I'm alright, Melon. I'm more than alright. That was incredible."

Melon could not disagree. "Yes, it was."

Concerned he might crush her with his weight that he was gradually losing the power to hold up, Melon shifted back into a sitting position bringing Marin with him. The motion of him pushing deep back inside her caused both of them to gasp as pleasure afflicted their already over stimulated senses. Marin opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Guess you won't be treating me just as some little girl you need to protect anymore right?" she said with a sly smile.

Melon looked down at her and smiled back a small smile of his own. "I suppose not if it that means we can't do that again if I do."

Marin laughed and said, "Deal."

"Does that mean we can do it again, Marin?" Melon asked hopefully but hesitantly.

Marin's jaw dropped. "You mean right now?"

Melon immediately felt guilt for pushing her for more when he had already been so selfish and quickly responded, "Forgive me. Please disregard that request. It was selfish of me."

Marin, realizing he had misinterpreted her surprise rushed to reassure him. "Oh no, that's not what I meant, Melon. I just didn't think it was normal for a guy to be able to do it again so quickly right after."

Melon sobered further as he registered what the meaning of "normal" was to her and reminded her sadly, "I am not human."

Marin just smiled and tilted his head back up and replied, "No, you're not. But that doesn't matter to me. I love you."

Feeling the same overwhelming joy he had felt all the other time she had confessed her love for him, Melon smiled back and said, "Oh, sweet Marin. I love you. I always will"

Marin smiled and hugged him tightly around the neck then pulled back to kiss him. The movement caused him to gasp however, and reminded her of their still present connection.

She smiled as she asked, "Shall we go again?" She giggled when he shut his eyes tightly and groaned as she bounced on his still hard member.

When he reopened his eyes, he smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her. He lowered her to the floor beneath him to resume to their earlier activities, this time without any fear of hurting her as a result of his actions.

Melon had once told her, "I am also alone." But he realized now that he had been lying. He was not alone. She had found him and he had found her. They had each other. They would never be alone again.

The end.

Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I enjoy writing but haven't actually written much before, but I just couldn't help myself this time! I discovered Brigadoon a few days ago and I just love it. I blame this fan-fiction's direction into the gutter on Melon's practically painted on outfit. I gave me wrong ideas, hence this fic. I hoped you all liked it and if you want to leave any feedback to let me know if I did well, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
